Piquenique ao Domingo
by FireKai
Summary: Yugi e o restante grupo decidem ir fazer um piquenique, onde o romance vai andar no ar, as conversas malucas abundam e as hormonas andam aos saltos. Vários casais: Seto e Joey, Yugi e Téa, Tristan e Duke. Oneshot.


**Título: **Piquenique ao Domingo

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto x Joey, Téa x Yugi, Tristan x Serenity x Duke, Tristan x Duke

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yugi e o restante grupo decidem ir fazer um piquenique, onde o romance vai andar no ar, as conversas malucas abundam e as hormonas andam aos saltos. Vários casais: Seto e Joey, Yugi e Téa, Tristan e Duke. Oneshot.

**Piquenique ao Domingo**

O sol brilhava no céu e estava um dia ameno de Domingo. Eram quatro da tarde e Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey e Serenity caminhavam pelo parque da cidade. Téa trazia consigo um cesto com comida e uma toalha, pois o grupo tinha decidido que nessa tarde iriam fazer um piquenique. Os planos para o piquenique estavam feitos há semanas e o grupo estava feliz pois o dia era perfeito para um piquenique.

Depois de andarem durante algum tempo, o grupo encontrou um bom lugar rodeado de vegetação e árvores, onde podiam estar sossegados e aproveitarem o piquenique ao máximo. Serenity e Téa estenderam a toalha com padrão de quadrados vermelhos sobre a relva e depois todos se sentaram e começaram a tirar do cesto a comida que tinham trazido.

"Ena, tanta comida." disse Joey, surpreendido. "E tem um aspecto delicioso. Já estou cheio de fome."

"Joey, não vais comer antes de todos chegarem." disse Téa, abanando a cabeça.

"Oh, mas e se eu comer só um bolinho ou um bocadinho de pão..." começou Joey, mas Tristan deu-lhe um encontrão e Joey calou-se.

"Os outros devem chegar daqui a pouco e depois já podemos todos comer. Aguarda só mais alguns minutos, está bem Joey?" perguntou Yugi.

Perante o pedido de Yugi, Joey encolheu os ombros e decidiu esperar. Depois de terem a comida sobre a toalha, o grupo sentou-se na borda da toalha e começaram a conversar, enquanto esperavam que os outros chegassem.

"Acham que o Kaiba vai vir mesmo ao piquenique?" perguntou Tristan, olhando de seguida para Joey. "Não me parece que ele goste muito de piqueniques."

"Obviamente que não gosta. O Seto não parece gostar de nada, mas eu sei que ele vem." respondeu Joey. "Eu convenci-o. E mesmo que ele agora se arrependesse, o Mokuba acabava por o convencer a vir. O Mokuba consegue sempre o que quer do Seto."

"Isso é verdade." concordou Yugi. "Mas mais estranho é tu, Joey, teres conseguido que o Kaiba concordasse em vir ao piquenique."

"Qual é o espanto?" perguntou Joey, sem perceber. "Ele é o meu namorado, por isso é normal que leve a minha opinião em conta e faça uns sacrifícios de vez em quando para me agradar."

"O Joey tem razão." disse Serenity, sorrindo. "O amor é tão bonito! E têm de se fazer sacrifícios para se estar junto da pessoa que se ama. O Kaiba, de certeza absoluta que quer passar algum tempo com o meu irmão e por isso, mesmo que seja num piquenique, ele vem à procura do seu amor, para passarem o tempo juntos. É tão romântico…"

Os olhos de Serenity brilharam, enquanto Tristan e Yugi se entreolhavam e quase começavam a rir e Téa abanava a cabeça. Afinal, desta vez não tinha sido ela a fazer nenhum discurso e concordava com aquela visão idealista do amor.

"Isso é um pouco exagerado, Serenity." disse Joey, encarando a irmã.

"Ora, não é nada." disse Serenity, abanando a cabeça. "Se ele não gostasse de ti, não estavam a namorar e ele não tinha aceitado vir ao piquenique. Ao aceitar, sem pedir nada em troca, mostrou que gosta mesmo de ti."

Joey corou subitamente e começou a tossir, o que por sua vez acabou por chamar a atenção dos outros, menos Serenity, que pensava que o irmão estava a ter um ataque de tosse normal. Por essa altura, Serenity avistou Duke Devlin a vir na direcção deles e levantou-se para ir ter com ele. Tristan pareceu incomodado e levantou-se rapidamente, indo atrás dela. Téa aproximou-se mais de Joey.

"Hum, o Kaiba não aceitou vir ao piquenique sem mais nem menos, pois não?" perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Ele pediu-te algo em troca, não foi?"

"Não… quer dizer… até pode ter pedido, mas não importa." respondeu Joey, ainda um pouco corado. "O que interessa é que ele vem."

"O que é que lhe prometeste?" perguntou Téa, curiosa. "Vá lá, conta-me."

"Er… não, Téa. Está aqui o Yugi presente e eu não o quero chocar ou estragar a sua inocência." disse Joey.

Yugi, que parecia não estar a perceber exactamente porque é que Joey estava corado, soltou subitamente uma exclamação e apontou um dedo a Joey.

"Joey, tu prometeste algo sexual ao Kaiba!" exclamou ele.

Joey aproximou-se rapidamente do amigo e tapou-lhe a boca, antes que Yugi pudesse dizer alguma coisa, enquanto Téa se ria da situação.

"Yugi, esquece já o que disseste. Eu sou teu amigo e não te quero a imaginar coisas entre mim e o Seto. Ok, até foi uma coisa sexual que eu prometi fazer se ele viesse ao piquenique, mas isso é assunto meu, percebido?" perguntou Joey.

Yugi abanou vigorosamente a cabeça e Joey tirou-lhe a mão da boca. Por essa altura, Serenity, Tristan e Duke chegaram ao pé deles e sentaram-se. Duke olhou de maneira apreciadora para a comida do piquenique, antes de começar a falar.

"Agradeço o vosso convite para o piquenique." começou ele. "Podiam era ter dito onde é que iam fazê-lo exactamente, para eu não ter de procurar meio parque até vos achar."

"Hunf, ainda agora chegou e já está a reclamar." comentou Joey.

"Só esperávamos reclamações a partir da altura em que o Kaiba chegasse." disse Téa, soltando uma gargalhada, que de seguida se tornou geral.

Pouco depois, foi a vez de Mai chegar, sorrindo a todos. Trazia consigo uma caixa com alguns bolos e Joey, depois de muito pedir, conseguiu que ela lhe desse um, mesmo não estando ainda todos reunidos.

"Sempre com apetite, não é Joey?" perguntou Mai, sorrindo. "Pensei que o teu namoro com o Kaiba te fizesse mudar."

"Ora, nem pensar. Porque é que eu haveria de mudar? O Seto ficou a gostar de mim pelo que eu sou. E eu gosto da maneira que eu sou, por isso não vou mudar nunca." disse Joey.

"Mas para o Kaiba ter aceitado vir ao piquenique, pelo menos ele deve ter mudado." disse Mai.

"Oh, tu não sabes de nada, Mai." disse Téa, com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu depois conto-te o porquê do Kaiba vir ao piquenique."

Joey lançou um olhar irritado a Téa, mas ela apenas lhe sorriu de volta. Duke pareceu confuso com a situação, mas optou por não dizer nada. Não era um assunto seu, nem algo que ele achasse particularmente interessante. Tristan olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e abanou a cabeça.

"O Kaiba e o Mokuba estão atrasados." disse ele. "Não é costume. Se calhar andam à procura de nós, pois não sabem onde decidimos fazer o piquenique. Afinal, o parque é grande."

"Tenho a certeza que eles nos encontram." disse Yugi. "Só temos de esperar mais um pouco."

Enquanto Yugi falava, Duke tinha voltado a sua atenção para Serenity e começara a falar com ela, pegando-lhe de seguida nas mãos. Tristan, ao ver a cena, ficou vermelho de raiva.

"Ei, o que é que pensas que estás a fazer?" perguntou ele, encarando Duke. "Tira as mãos de cima da Serenity!"

"Eu não estou a fazer mal nenhum." protestou Duke.

"Vocês os dois, deixem a minha irmã em paz!" exclamou Joey. Tristan e Duke viraram a sua atenção para ele. "Não quero que nenhum de vocês esteja com ideias de ser mais do que amigo da Serenity, ouviram?"

"Não é justo. Não tens o direito de te intrometeres na vida da tua irmã." disse Duke. "Ela deve estar com alguém de quem gosta realmente. Ou seja, eu."

"Tu? A Serenity gosta de mim!" exclamou Tristan, irritado.

"Parem com isso!"

Tristan e Duke calaram-se subitamente e todos olharam para Serenity, que tinha gritado e se afastou deles, indo sentar-se ao lado de Mai de seguida.

"Eu não quero nada com nenhum de vocês." disse ela. "Desculpem, mas eu estou muito bem sozinha."

"Mas Serenity…" começou Tristan.

"Eu sou a pessoa certa para ti e…" começou Duke.

"Eu prefiro estar com alguém como... como a Mai." disse Serenity, agarrando-se de seguida ao braço de Mai.

Duke e Tristan abriram as bocas de espanto, enquanto Joey também parecia chocado, Téa sorria, Yugi coçava a cabeça, surpreendido e Mai olhava, confusa, para Serenity.

"Serenity! Não podes gostar da Mai!" exclamou Joey. "Ela… ela não tem nada a ver contigo. São totalmente diferentes. Para já não falar na diferença de idades."

"Eu não disse que queria alguma coisa com a Mai. Disse que preferia estar com alguém como a Mai. Alguém confiante e que me faça sentir sempre segura." disse Serenity. "O Duke e o Tristan são queridos, mas não é isso que eu quero… e além disso Joey, mesmo que eu quisesse alguma coisa com a Mai, não podias alegar que eu não podia ter nada com ela por sermos muito diferentes. Afinal tu e o Kaiba também são muito diferentes um do outro e estão juntos."

"É verdade." disse Yugi.

"A Serenity tem razão." concordou Téa.

"Apetece-me atirar-me duma ponte abaixo." murmurou Tristan.

"Ei, não sejas tão dramático. Se a Serenity não quer nada connosco, então vamos partir para outra." disse Duke, já recuperado. "A vida não pára."

Só nessa altura é que o grupo reparou que Seto e Mokuba vinham na direcção deles. Mokuba vinha à frente de Seto e parecia animado por ir participar num piquenique, enquanto Seto mantinha o seu andar normal e a sua expressão que não revelava qualquer tipo de sentimento. Em segundos, os irmãos Kaiba chegaram perto dos outros.

"Olá a todos!" exclamou Mokuba, sentando-se de seguida.

"Olá Mokuba." disseram os outro em coro.

Seto não proferiu uma palavra e sentou-se perto de Mokuba.

"Que simpático da tua parte agraciar-nos com a tua presença, Kaiba." disse Mai. "E com a tua simpatia também."

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, mas Mai não pareceu afectada.

"Nem sequer um olá nos disseste." disse Duke, abanando a cabeça.

"Nem foste dar um beijo ao Joey." disse Serenity, ainda agarrada ao braço de Mai. "Que namorado tão pouco romântico. A força do amor não está a funcionar para vocês os dois."

"A mim parece-me que o Kaiba é demasiado tímido para poder dar um beijo ao Joey à nossa frente." disse Téa.

"Pois, mas devia era ser mas tímido noutras coisas." disse Mokuba. "Eu tive de me mudar para um quarto no outro lado da mansão, porque quando o Joey fica de noite na mansão, ele e o Seto não são nada tímidos a fazer barulho. Havia noites em que eu não conseguia dormir nada!"

Joey voltou a corar imenso e até Seto, que costumava conseguir manter-se impassível ficou subitamente vermelho. Todos começaram a rir-se, menos Serenity que não percebeu a que é que Mokuba se estava a referir concretamente.

"Ei, parem com isso pessoal." disse Joey, tentando ignorar o seu embaraço. "O Seto não precisa de me vir beijar, nem de me dizer nada para nos entendermos."

"Já têm um entendimento que não precisam de falar nem nada." disse Yugi, pensativo. "Isso é algo que nem todos os casais têm."

"Eles podem não falar muito, mas acho que compensam esse facto com actividades… físicas." disse Mokuba.

O grupo voltou a soltar risadas e Seto lançou de seguida um olhar gelado a Mokuba, que decidiu calar-se pois sabia que se falasse mais sobre o assunto iria ficar uma semana sem ver televisão. No mínimo.

"Agora que já estamos aqui todos, vamos começar a comer!" exclamou Joey.

Joey foi o primeiro a atirar-se à comida, pegando nalguns bolos que Mai tinha trazido e também nalgumas sandes que Téa tinha feito. Os outros também se serviram, mas Joey comia muito mais que todos os outros juntos. Seto via como Joey comia e abanava a cabeça.

"_Às vezes penso como é que eu me pude apaixonar por ele." pensou Seto._

Joey pôs uma sandes na boca e mastigou-a em poucos segundos, engolindo-a de seguida. Depois pegou em mais alguns bolos e comeu-os rapidamente. Seto revirou os olhos, mas de seguida Joey olhou para ele e sorriu. Instantaneamente, o que Joey comia ou não deixou de importar.

"_Aquele sorriso… sim, foi por causa daquele sorriso que eu me apaixonei." pensou Seto._

Enquanto Joey comia e Seto o olhava, Serenity ia comendo devagar e conversando com Mai. Tristan olhava para as duas com uma expressão de desolação. Duke deu-lhe um encontrão e Tristan encarou-o, furioso.

"O que é que foi?" perguntou ele.

"Não vais ficar com essa cara durante o resto do dia, pois não?" perguntou Duke. "Não vai adiantar nada."

"Ora, a Serenity deu-nos com os pés aos dois e tu estás assim tão calmo. Não pareces estar nada importado." disse Tristan. "É porque não gostavas verdadeiramente dela. Mas eu gostava. Aliás, gosto."

"Isso não te vai ajudar em nada, Tristan. Vamos esquecer a Serenity. Há outras pessoas de quem podemos gostar." disse Duke.

Tristan não disse nada e optou por ignorar Duke. Não queria falar mais de Serenity com ele. Duke não compreendia. Enquanto os dois falavam, Téa e Yugi faziam o mesmo, mas de forma muito mais amistosa.

"É pena o Bakura não ter vindo." disse Yugi. "Acho que iria ser divertido tê-lo aqui."

"Talvez, mas as pessoas mais importantes estão cá." disse Téa.

Os minutos foram passando, a comida foi desaparecendo e as posições de cada pessoa na toalha estendida sobre a relva mudaram. Serenity começou a falar com Téa, enquanto Mokuba conversava com Yugi. Tristan estava silencioso e já nem olhava para Serenity, enquanto Duke permanecia ao seu lado e decidira não dizer nada. Seto encontrava-se tão calado como desde o início do piquenique. Mai tinha-se sentado agora ao lado de Joey, que parecia ter finalmente comido tudo o que podia e estava cheio.

"Comer tanto até te pode fazer mal, Joey." disse Mai.

"Nah, eu estou bem. Tenho de comer bastante para estar forte." disse Joey e depois baixou um pouco a voz. "O Seto é muito exigente e uma noite com ele é como andar uma semana num ginásio. Se não comer bastante, aí é que caio para o lado com fraqueza."

Mai sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Depois viu que Seto estava a olhar para os dois, sempre silencioso, mas não parecia estar muito contente. Mai sorriu ainda mais intensamente e teve uma ideia. Iria conseguir arrancar uma reacção a Seto. Mai aproximou-se ainda mais de Joey e pegou-lhe numa das mãos.

"Joey, querido, a tua mão é tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo macia. E noto agora que tens uns olhos muito bonitos." disse Mai.

Mai aproximou a sua cara da cara de Joey, ficando apenas a alguns centímetros. Depois largou a mão de Joey e entrelaçou os braços à volta do seu pescoço. Joey ficou confuso.

"Mai, o que é que estás a fazer?" perguntou ele.

"Joey, não te preocupes que eu não te quero beijar, nem nada. Estou só a fingir. Agora, não te afastes." murmurou Mai.

Mai aproximou a sua cara ainda mais de Joey e os lábios dos dois ficaram a uns meros dos centímetros de distância. Pelo canto do olho, Mai conseguiu ver Seto a tremer de raiva e de seguida a levantar-se e vir na direcção deles.

"O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? Tira já as tuas mãos de cima do meu namorado!" exclamou Seto, fervendo de raiva.

Mai, Joey e os outros olharam para Seto, que parecia mais ameaçador agora do que alguma vez o tinham visto. Internamente, Mai sorriu. Tinha conseguido uma reacção de Seto. Mai sabia o seu poder de sedução e como a sua aproximação a Joey poderia causar ciúmes a Seto. Se Seto não reagisse a uma provocação daquelas, era porque não gostava realmente de Joey. Mas Mai sabia que esse não era o caso e estava comprovado.

"Seto, ela não… ela não estava a fazer nada de mal." disse Joey.

"Eu não sou cego e vejo muito bem o que se está a passar. Já disse para te afastares do meu namorado, senão eu próprio te parto os braços!" gritou ele.

Mai afastou-se ligeiramente de Joey e sorriu, enquanto Téa, Yugi e Serenity pareciam alarmados pela ameaça de Seto, Tristan e Duke não pareciam ligar nenhuma e para Mokuba a surpresa de ver o irmão a ter um ataque de ciúmes sobrepunha-se à ameaça.

"Seto Kaiba, tem calma porque eu não quero nada com o teu namorado. Não que o Joey não seja um querido. E bonito também, mas não quero nada com ele, além da amizade, é claro." disse Mai. "Eu vi-te a olhar para nós e decidi fazer-te pensar que me estava a atirar a ele para obter uma reacção tua, já que desde que chegaste tens estado calado e não mostraste qualquer sentimento. Digamos que caíste na minha armadilha e a tua máscara de insensível caiu."

Seto deu um passo atrás, tomado de surpresa. Tinha sido enganado! E por um truque tão básico…

"Nunca pensei ver o Kaiba com um ataque de ciúmes." disse Téa. "É pena não termos filmado este momento."

"Ah, o poder do amor é tão bonito." disse Serenity, suspirando. "Seto Kaiba revelou a sua paixão pelo meu irmão. Em público ameaçou a Mai porque tinha medo de perder o Joey. Oh, fazem um casal tão bonito!"

Seto sentiu-se ainda mais embaraçado com toda a situação, mas de seguida Joey levantou-se e agarrou a mão do namorado.

"Quem diria que afinal és assim tão ciumento." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Acho melhor agora irmos dar uma volta pelo parque. Para falarmos… e não só."

Seto acenou afirmativamente. O que mais queria nesse momento era afastar-se dos amigos de Joey e de possíveis comentários sobre o seu ataque de ciúmes. Joey e Seto afastaram-se rapidamente, de mãos dadas, enquanto Mokuba suspirava.

"Esta é a parte do Seto que vocês não conhecem. Quando ele está só comigo ou com o Joey é bastante diferente. No outro dia o Seto e o Joey estiveram a conversar imenso tempo. E não se começaram a beijar, nem a brigar." disse Mokuba.

"Uau, o Kaiba a conseguir ter uma conversa com o Joey, sem se aborrecerem um com o outro deve ser novidade." disse Téa.

"É pena que junto de nós o Kaiba não queira dizer uma única palavra." disse Yugi.

Serenity aproximou-se de Mai e sorriu-lhe.

"Conseguiste fazer o Kaiba reagir, por causa de ciúmes. Foi muito interessante." disse Serenity.

"Ah, não foi nada de mais." disse Mai, mexendo os seus cabelos loiros.

Nesse momento era Tristan que sentia ciúmes da conversa entre Serenity e Mai. Mas enquanto estava pensativo, Duke puxou-o para si.

"Vamos dar uma volta." disse ele.

"Eu não quero ir dar volta nenhuma." protestou Tristan.

Mas Duke levantou-se e obrigou Tristan a levantar-se também.

"Nós vamos dar uma volta, mas não demoramos." disse Duke.

"Ei! Eu não quero ir! Deixa-me!" exclamou Tristan.

Apesar dos seus protestos, Duke conseguiu arrastá-lo para longe, sob os olhares atentos de Téa, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba e Yugi.

"Serenity, tu estás a falar tanto no poder do amor, mas foste muito mazinha com o Duke e o Tristan." disse Téa.

"Talvez… mas eu acredito no poder do amor, por parte de ambas as pessoas. Só que eu não estou apaixonada nem pelo Duke, nem pelo Tristan, por isso não podia deixar que eles continuassem a ter ilusões a meu respeito, não é?" perguntou Serenity.

Os outros entreolharam e acabaram por concordar, abanando a cabeça. O grupo ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos e depois Mai virou-se para Mokuba.

"Mokuba, agora que o Kaiba não está por perto, conta-nos lá mais algumas coisas sobre ele e o Joey juntos. Deves ter histórias interessantes." disse Mai, sorrindo.

"Sim, tenho algumas, mas para não traumatizar a Serenity, vou omitir as mais... picantes." respondeu Mokuba.

"Traumatizar? O que é que queres dizer?" perguntou Serenity, confusa.

"Não são coisas para a tua idade." respondeu Mokuba. "Nem para a minha, mas não tenho culpa de ter um irmão que parece um bloco de gelo, mas que quando está junto do Joey parece que está sempre em brasa. Aliás, os dois. Já nem me atrevo a entrar em nenhuma divisão da mansão sem bater primeiro à porta. Aliás, normalmente nem preciso de chegar perto da porta para saber que eles estão os dois… juntos, porque dá para perceber pelo barulho."

Téa, Yugi e Mai começaram a imaginar Joey e Seto em cenas mais íntimas. Téa corou instantaneamente, Yugi começou a abanar a cabeça para tirar as imagens de lá, Mai sorriu ainda mais abertamente e Serenity continuava a não perceber nada.

"Vocês deviam ter visto como o Seto se comportou no dia em que o Joey se lembrou de trazer um filme romântico para nós vermos todos juntos." disse Mokuba. "Eu achei o filme muito aborrecido e às tantas adormeci. Antes disso, também reparei que o Seto não estava a gostar. Mas quando eu acordei, estavam os dois abraçados e a beijar-se. Acho que nem viram bem o resto do filme. Não me mexi e tentei adormecer outra vez, mas não consegui e adivinhem, tive de ouvir o Seto a fazer uma declaração de amor ao Joey… depois disso acho que fiquei traumatizado para o resto da minha vida."

"Não digas isso, Mokuba. Uma declaração de amor é algo muito bonito." disse Serenity.

"E, vindo do Kaiba, deve ser uma raridade." disse Téa. "Isso e os ciúmes dele hoje. Parece que realmente nunca conhecemos assim tão bem as pessoas para prevermos o que elas poderão ou não fazer."

"Falando em previsões e coisas que não são feitas ou que nunca mais acontecem, Téa e Yugi, quando é que afinal vocês começam a namorar?" perguntou Mai. "Estamos todos à espera disso há imenso tempo."

Téa e Yugi abriram a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. Depois olharam um para o outro e coraram imenso, o que fez com que Mokuba começasse a rir-se e deixou o casal ainda mais embaraçado.

Enquanto isso, Duke e Tristan tinham ido até ao lago do parque. As únicas pessoas que estavam perto do lago, estavam sentadas bem longe deles. Tristan olhou para o lago, mas o seu humor não melhorou.

"Para que é que me arrastaste até aqui?" perguntou ele, encarando Duke. "Não me está a ajudar em nada."

"Hum, pensei que ver o lago talvez te pudesse acalmar e animar um pouco, mas parece que estava enganado." disse Duke, enrolando um pouco do seu cabelo com um dedo. "Mas não quero que andes por aí tristonho. Hum, Tristan tristonho."

Duke riu-se, mas Tristan lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, que acabou por o calar.

"Eu pensava que a Serenity gostava de mim, nem que fosse um bocadinho, mas afinal estava enganado." desabafou Tristan. "E agora estou outra vez sozinho… quer dizer, nem cheguei a estar com ninguém, mas agora sinto-me mais só que nunca."

"Ora, não estás só. Tens os teus amigos."

"Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa." disse Tristan. "Queria alguém que gostasse de mim e me amasse. Ok, agora pareço muito lamechas, mas era o que eu queria e…"

Tristan não terminou a frase, pois logo de seguida Duke aproximou-se dele, agarrou-o pela cintura e beijou-o. Tristan arregalou os olhos, surpreendido e depois Duke afastou-se e sorriu.

"Se quiseres, não tens de estar sozinho, como tu dizes. Tens-me a mim." disse Duke.

"Mas… tu gostavas da Serenity, tal como eu!"

"Hum, ela é engraçada e querida. Gostava de estar perto dela, mas não estava apaixonado por ela. O que era mais engraçado era eu tentar roubar-ta e ver a tua reacção."

"Mas porque é que nunca me disseste que querias alguma coisa comigo? Ou é habito andares por aí a beijar as pessoas?"

"Não, não é hábito, Tristan. Mas tu gostavas da Serenity e por isso não me quis meter. Mas como ela não quer nada contigo e não tens mais pretendentes, achei por bem mostrar-te que eu estou interessado."

Tristan e Duke ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante alguns segundos, sem dizerem nada. Depois Tristan encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça.

"Não estava à espera disto, mas se há alguém que quer algo comigo, que seja!" exclamou ele.

De seguida, Duke aproximou-se e beijou-o novamente. Desta vez Tristan apressou-se a retribuir o beijo. Depois de se beijarem várias vezes, Duke começou a puxar Tristan.

"Vamos para ali, para trás daqueles arbustos. Vamos estar mais à vontade, sem ninguém nos ver… e podemos fazer coisas interessantes." disse Duke, piscando o olho a Tristan.

Os dois chegaram aos arbustos e Duke apressou-se a beijar Tristan. Os dois deram um passo atrás, quando chocaram com alguma coisa. Quebraram o beijo e viram que ali, atrás dos arbustos, estavam Seto e Joey, que também se tinham estado a beijar e em quem eles tinham embatido.

"Tinham logo de aparecer para estragar o momento." resmungou Seto, lançando um olhar mortal a Tristan e Duke.

"O que é que vocês estão a fazer aqui?" perguntou Joey, que ainda tinha os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto.

"Acho que estamos a fazer o mesmo que vocês." respondeu Duke.

"Vocês? Os dois? Mas não estavam interessados na minha irmã?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido.

"Mudámos de ideias." disse Tristan, sorrindo de seguida. "Mudámos de ideias…"

Com o momento interrompido, os dois casais decidiram voltar para a zona do piquenique. Quando lá chegaram, apenas lá estavam Mai, Mokuba e Serenity.

"Onde estão o Yugi e a Téa?" perguntou Joey.

"Eles foram conversar para… bem, para algum lado." respondeu Mai, olhando de seguida para Duke e Tristan, que vinham de mãos dadas. "Ah, mas parece que há novidades por aqui. Tristan, Duke, o que é que se passou?"

"Eu e o Tristan estamos juntos." respondeu Duke, sorrindo.

"Juntos?" perguntou Mokuba, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Eu pensava que vocês gostavam da Serenity."

"Eu pensava o mesmo." disse a própria Serenity.

"Resolvemos partir para outra." explicou Tristan. "Juntos."

"Hum… se vocês estão felizes, então eu também fico feliz por vocês." disse Serenity. "Afinal, eu não sentia amor por vocês, mas se vocês encontraram o amor um no outro, melhor para vocês."

"Tanta conversa sobre amor está a dar-me a volta ao estômago." disse Seto.

"Oh, pára com isso Seto. Tu até gostas de coisas amorosas, só que não queres admitir isso à frente dos outros. Sabem, no início do namoro era complicado fazer o Seto mostrar o que sentia, mas agora ele está diferente." disse Joey.

"A sério? Não se nota nada." disse Mai.

"Isso é porque ele agora está aqui com todos nós, mas se estivesse só comigo, era diferente." disse Joey.

"Tão diferente que só aceitou vir ao piquenique porque eu insisti e porque o Joey prometeu fazer uma coisa pelo Seto." disse Mokuba, sarcasticamente. "Eu nem vos conto o que foi que ele prometeu fazer, para não vos traumatizar. A todos."

"Mokuba, chega dessas conversas." disse Seto, friamente. "Senão ponho-te de castigo. E vais ter de me explicar como é que sabes o que o Joey prometeu fazer, já que eu e ele não contámos a ninguém."

Durante o tempo em que o grupo tinha estado a falar, nenhum viu que o tempo começara a ficar mais escuro. Várias nuvens começavam a tapar o sol e o grupo só reparou quando começou a chover. Intensamente.

Serenity, Mai e Mokuba levantaram-se abruptamente e pegaram no cesto, no que restava da comida e na toalha. Depois, todos saíram dali a correr. Não muito longe dali, também Téa e Yugi fugiam para tentarem escapar à chuva. Encontraram um pequeno coreto que existia no parque e entraram lá para se acoitarem.

"Isto foi inesperado."disse Téa, tentando tirar a água que tinha no cabelo. "O dia estava tão bonito e agora começou a chover."

"Sim, é estranho, mas acontece."

Os dois amigos ficaram silenciosos durante uns segundos e depois Téa decidiu falar para quebrar o silêncio e também porque achava que estava na altura de ter uma conversa mais séria com Yugi. Afinal, agora estavam sozinhos e era pouco provável que com aquela chuva aparecesse alguém para interromper a sua conversa.

"Yugi, temos de falar sobre nós." começou Téa.

"Sobre nós?" perguntou Yugi.

"Tu sabes do que é que eu estou a falar. Não quero dizer nós como amigos, mas sim nós como pessoas que… enfim, eu gosto de ti Yugi e é mais do que amizade." disse Téa. "E o que é que tu sentes?"

Yugi corou um pouco e quando começou a falar, apenas conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras que Téa não percebeu. Depois Yugi tentou acalmar-se, respirou fundo e voltou a falar novamente, desta vez de forma compreensível.

"Eu também gosto de ti, Téa. Já nos conhecemos há muito tempo… mas eu sou muito tímido… e há outros rapazes que dariam um melhor namorado que eu."

"Mas eu quero-te a ti."

"De certeza? Podes vir a arrepender-te."

"Não me vou arrepender."

Téa aproximou-se de Yugi, baixou-se um pouco e de seguida beijou-o. O beijo foi algo desajeitado da parte dos dois, mas apesar disso, ambos gostaram e sorriram um para o outro.

Enquanto isso, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, Duke e Tristan tinham chegado à saída do parque e tinham entrado na limusina dos irmãos Kaiba, que tinha ficado à espera deles.

"Foi divertido termos vindo até aqui a correr." disse Mokuba, entusiasmado.

"Não achei piada nenhuma." resmungou Seto. "E ainda por cima agora estamos aqui todos molhados, a estragar os estofos da limusina e…"

Nesse momento Joey decidiu beijar Seto para o calar e a sua investida foi um sucesso. Tristan afastou alguns cabelos de Duke e sorriu-lhe.

"Ficas engraçado, assim todo molhado." disse Tristan.

"Ai sim? Isso dá-me uma ideia. Que tal irmos passar uns dias à minha casa privada, perto da praia? Podemos ir para lá e assim vais ver-me muitas vezes molhado." sugeriu Duke.

"Parece-me uma óptima ideia."

Enquanto Duke e Tristan sorriam um ao outro, Seto e Joey se beijavam e Mai e Serenity começavam a conversar, ignorando os outros, Mokuba sorriu a todos.

"Temos de fazer piqueniques mais vezes." disse ele.


End file.
